While the invention is subject to a wide range of applications, it is especially suited for use as a sleeping and meditation bag and will be particularly described in that connection.
The present invention relates to a bag which can be used both in a sitting position during activities such as meditation, and in a reclining position for activities such as sleeping. In the past, there have been a number of patents which were drawn to sleeping bag constructions, however they did not enable the user to sit in a meditation pose.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,906 to Hunt discloses for example, a sleeping bag having the overlapping layers to be disposed in generally side-by-side relationship to enable the bag to be extended to provide a covering useable by more than one person. This sleeping bag differs from the present invention in that it is generally used by a single individual and at the time the bag is generally constructed in accordance with the size of a single individual. When the bag is opened into the emergency configuration, and it is suitable for two persons, the foot section remains open.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,066 to Weibel discloses a heated outdoor garnment which is suitable for one or more people. The garnment includes an electric heater therein and is not tapered to fit a single individual.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sleeping and meditation bag to accomodate a single user in a sitting, cross-legged posture, and in a reclining posture.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sleeping and meditation bag which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sleeping and meditation bag which is relatively compact.